


Vancouver: December 2018

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Yuri proposes. Sort of.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vancouver: December 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High
> 
> [Rana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros) has been holding my hand through all of these and making sure I don't embarrass myself by giving them a proofread. She also helped me figure out the prompt. It should have been an easy one to do for Vancouver--mountains, ski lifts, hotel balconies with stunning views, weed--but none of those were sparking any joy. Then Rana said, "You've got a skybridge up there, don't you?" I said something like, "!!!!!"  
> [Capilano Canyon Lights](https://www.capbridge.com/explore/canyon-lights/)

Cool, leather-covered fingers brushed along the lower curve of Yuri’s spine then dipped under the waistband of his jeans as Otabek took a firm grip on the denim. 

“I’m not going to fall,” Yuri grumbled as he tried to find an interesting angle of the river from the footbridge over the canyon.

“That’s right. You’re not.” Otabek set his feet more firmly toward the center of the bridge’s mobile planking, and Yuri rolled his eyes. 

Lauren had suggested staying in Vancouver for a few days after the Grand Prix final and the idea of sightseeing on a Monday turned out to be a surprisingly good one. Not only had the rain held off but they seemed to be avoiding crowds even at this seasonal attraction where the suspension bridge and surrounding forest were lit up with Christmas lights. There were also lights in the canyon below, so with help from the lingering glow of the winter sunset, Yuri hoped to be able to get a good picture of the water. 

“Since when are you afraid of heights?” Lauren asked Otabek, with more wry humour in her voice than usual.

“I’m not afraid of the height, I’m afraid of something dropping from—how high up are we?”

“I’m not going to drop my phone,” Yuri snarled. Fuck, the nagging was getting annoying.

“I’m not talking about the phone, Yuri,” Otabek snapped back. 

Lauren chuckled ominously and walked away with a light bounce in her stride, just enough to set her long, curly ponytail swinging, the bridge moving, and Otabek swearing at her. She could be such a bitch; Yuri really liked her. He also really liked Otabek—usually—and so kept his mouth shut as he tried to frame a section of the shoreline, using Otabek's hold for support.

"Damn it, Yuri," Otabek gritted through his teeth and Yuri could tell he had bitten off the rest of what he wanted to say. Yuri pivoted around the grip, moving into the curve of Otabek’s arm. Otabek released his hold but kept his hand on the small of Yuri’s back even as Yuri glared at him. All the tension kept draining out of him as they stood there, Yuri was close enough to feel it, and it made Yuri even madder because Otabek shouldn’t be so relaxed as Yuri got increasingly irate.

“If you want to worry about something dropping, worry about me dropping _your_ ass.” That fucking grin! Yes, Yuri knew it was a crap threat, but that wasn’t the point. “I’m not married to you yet!"

"Yet?” Otabek said, with a raised eyebrow. “You asking?"

It was the knowing smirk that sent Yuri back to an autumn afternoon and sunlight through tri-coloured maple leaves. He had been irritated at Otabek joking about marriage when they hadn’t been friends for even a year, but now that he understood Otabek better, it was possible that Otabek hadn’t been. Yuri found he wasn't joking either.

“Sure,” he said, echoing Otabek’s proposal from that day but not getting anywhere close to the teasing tone. Yeah, he was serious. He wanted to spend his life with this man, the annoying bastard.

Yuri saw the moment Otabek remembered Montreal as well. It was in the deliberate blink, and the sudden shine of tears, but his gaze and voice were steady as he answered, "Yes.” 

There was no other response to that than to throw his arms around Otabek’s neck and kiss him. Their lips met a bit too hard for comfort, but they were good at this, it would only take a moment to sort things out. Then the phone in Yuri’s hand started buzzing, right behind Otabek’s ear, and he couldn’t help peeking...

> Wtf was that
> 
> You didn’t
> 
> You better not have
> 
> A walking cliché ffs!
> 
> _YURI!!!_

The last text was accompanied by the audible version from the end of the bridge and Yuri was really starting to feel picked on. He could also feel Otabek’s lips start to tense into a grin instead of softening. Why could he never get a proper kiss in this country?

> GET OUT OF THE GD ROAD
> 
> THEY DIDN’T PAY TO SEE YOUR SAD PDA

“Fucking Canadians,” Yuri growled as Otabek started to chuckle. He pulled out of Otabek’s arms, then turned around to yell at Lauren, “He just agreed to marry me! I’m allowed to kiss my new fiancé!”

There was a sprinkling of applause from the people waiting behind them on the bridge, and maybe Lauren had a point about holding up the flow of traffic. He could feel his cheeks heat as he acknowledged the crowd with a wave, and Otabek gave him another quick smooch before they continued along the bridge.

“Not that I mind,” Otabek said, threading their fingers, “but that could be everywhere by the morning. The gold makes you particularly newsworthy at the moment.” 

“I’m always newsworthy,” Yuri said, lifting his chin higher. “They would probably figure it out anyway after I announce my change of home ice next week.” Otabek didn’t pause, exactly, but there was a little stutter in his step and sharp inhale. Yuri kept a close eye on Otabek’s expression as he said, “Emilia found an apartment and wants to be settled before we start serious training for championships, and I thought it was better to get in front of it rather than let rumours start.” 

Nothing on Otabek’s face moved, which was a tell all by itself. “So you’re moving in?” he asked.

That was the question he decided to ask? “My cat and my Playstation currently live with you, I thought I would join them. You feeling crowded?” 

“Yes, I agreed to marry you and now I want my closet space back.” Otabek being pissy was one of Yuri’s favourite things and he let his grin show it as Otabek stopped them a few steps from the end of the bridge. “ _Officially_ moving in, Yuri. All the residency paperwork sorted out?” 

The hope in Otabek’s voice made Yuri want to kiss him again, but he made do with nodding. “Got the email I’ve been waiting for today. I was going to tell you later tonight, but it came out as a proposal instead.” 

“If you didn’t—” 

“Which I meant!” Yuri said, cutting off Otabek’s question because oh my GOD this guy. However, meaning it and being prepared for it were two different things. “But...how do you feel about long engagements?” 

Otabek seemed to be letting his smile answer that, and it was loud and clear. He let go of Yuri’s hand to pull him closer with an arm around his waist as he got them moving again, barely keeping ahead of the crowd. “As long as you need, Yuri. You’ve always been worth the wait.”

Yuri spotted Lauren taking a selfie with them in the background as they stepped onto solid ground again. She was fighting a smile as she turned, he knew that look by now, and once they reached her, she leaned her elbow on Otabek's shoulder, accenting the height difference both nature and her ridiculous boots gave her.

“That was disgustingly sweet even while being extraordinarily rude," Lauren said. " _Please_ tell me Mila is going to be a bride’s maid. Her молодший брат getting married and a bit of champagne, and she’ll absolutely need a soft, warm shoulder,” she was patting… _not_ her shoulder, “to cry on.”

Yuri looked in horror at Otabek, who promptly started laughing. He might have to rethink this. “A _very_ long engagement,” he said darkly. “And then we’re eloping.”

**Author's Note:**

> молодший брат - younger brother (Ukrainian)


End file.
